


Random NSFW Your Turn To Die Headcanons

by NsfwYTTD



Category: Your turn to die, kami ga shine
Genre: Headcanon dick sizes, NSFW, Other, Tags to be added, headcanons, will be added onto, yttd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NsfwYTTD/pseuds/NsfwYTTD
Summary: A collection of random nsfw headcanons!





	Random NSFW Your Turn To Die Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon dick sizes time! I didn’t do the minors for obvious reasons

Keiji: 7 inches

Sou: 4 inches

Alice: 6 inches

Q-taro: 7845 inches (not up for debate) 

Mishima: 5 inches 

Kai: 5 inches

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request headcanons for any yttd characters/ships on here or on my tumblr (nsfwyttd)


End file.
